


Hey lover come and be my alibi

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я поймал мальчишку, когда он пытался проникнуть в твой автомобиль, – сказал Пэрриш, ткнув пальцем в камеру предварительного заключения позади. Дерек увидел только затылок, но сразу догадался, о ком речь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey lover come and be my alibi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey lover come and be my alibi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836788) by [Marishna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna). 



– Хейл! Думаю, тебя это заинтересует, – позвал Пэрриш, когда Дерек вошёл в участок, возвращаясь с обеденного перерыва в закусочной через дорогу. Дерек быстро отметил время прихода и поспешил к столу коллеги.  
  
– Что случилось? Что-то выяснили про угонщиков байков? – спросил он в надежде, что наконец-то им удастся сдвинуться с мёртвой точки в этом деле.  
  
– Не совсем, но… Я поймал мальчишку, когда он пытался проникнуть в твой автомобиль, – сказал Пэрриш, ткнув пальцем в камеру предварительного заключения позади. Дерек увидел только затылок, но сразу догадался, о ком речь.  
  
– Да? Не слишком умно, – произнёс Дерек сквозь зубы. Он прошёл за Пэрришем к камере и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не закрыть лицо ладонью, когда понял, что не ошибся в своих предположениях.  
  
– Хей, Дерек! – Стайлз дерзко усмехнулся и махнул рукой по ту сторону решётки.  
  
– Да, он сказал, что знает тебя, и что всё это какая-то шутка. И, поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что у него под… этим, – Пэрриш сделал жест в сторону Стайлза, от шеи до пят завёрнутого в пальто.  
  
Дереку хотелось побиться головой о стену, но вместо этого он нахмурился, разрываясь от двойственного желания рассмеяться или заплакать от абсурдности всей ситуации.  
  
– Шутка, значит? – спросил он, подойдя к решётке, и смерил Стайлза с ног до головы. – И какой же смысл был проворачивать её на стоянке перед участком?  
  
Пэрришу, наверное, Стайлз казался идиотом, но Дерек видел, что тот еле сдерживается от смеха и, скорей всего, от желания сделать пару замечаний помощнику шерифа, который работал под началом его отца, который, в свою очередь, не знал, что Стайлз встречается с другим помощником шерифа.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
– Люблю рисковать.  
  
Дерек застыл, его зрачки расширились, а улыбка Стайлза стала ещё шире и… Чёрт возьми, Дерек просто убьёт его.  
  
После того, как вправит мозги.  
  
– Хочешь, чтобы я составил рапорт? – спросил Пэрриш, направившись к выходу.  
  
– Знаешь, Пэрриш, наверное, это не лучшая идея. Он не сказал тебе, как его зовут?  
  
Пэрриш покачал головой.  
  
– Думал, ты знаешь.  
  
– Знаю, и ты тоже. Эта _криминальная личность_ , – Дерек покосился на Стайлза, – единственный отпрыск нашего дорогого шерифа.  
  
Пэрриш фыркнул.  
  
– Ты – сын Стилински? Сколько тебе лет?  
  
Стайлз приподнял бровь, и Дерек огромным усилием воли сдержался и не дёрнулся сквозь решётку, чтобы захлопнуть ему рот, но приходилось быть профессионалом.  
  
– Я уже совершеннолетний, если вас это интересует, офицер, – произнес Стайлз и подмигнул.  
  
 _Подмигнул_ , мелкий говнюк!  
  
– Думаю, мы не будем расстраивать шерифа с самого утра, – произнес Дерек как можно беспечней. – Я не хочу выдвигать никаких обвинений, и по закону он не совершил правонарушения, так как не взломал мою машину, верно?  
  
Пэрриш нахмурился, но кивнул.  
  
– Да, наверное.  
  
– Я знаю, где он живет, отвезу его домой, – предложил Дерек. Он достал ключи из ящика стола, открыл клетку и быстро вывел Стайлза, держа под локоть.  
  
– Это было весело, офицер Пэрриш, предлагаю как-нибудь повторить, – бойко выкрикнул Стайлз, выходя из участка.  
  
Пэрриш смущённо махнул рукой.  
  
– Я не знаю, чего мне хочется больше: убить тебя или поцеловать, – буркнул Дерек Стайлзу на ухо, подводя к камаро на стоянке.  
  
– Зато я знаю, чего хочется _мне_ , – ответил Стайлз, пытаясь засунуть руку в карман брюк Дерека.  
  
– Не здесь, – зашипел тот и чуть не вырвал дверь автомобиля, когда открывал её. Дерек еле дождался, пока Стайлз сядет, захлопнул дверцу и поспешил на водительское сиденье.  
  
Сев за руль, он бросил взгляд на Стайлза, который невинно сидел в своем пальто.  
  
– Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не голый под этим, – попросил Дерек хриплым голосом.  
  
– Конечно, нет! – засмеялся Стайлз. – Я в джоках*, смотри.  
  
Он раздвинул полы пальто и показал, что действительно одет. В очень узкие и абсолютно чёрные джоки. Дерек упал на руль и застонал.  
  
– Зачем ты так со мной? Я же на работе.  
  
– Вот почему я хотел забраться к тебе в машину. Подумал, что ты мог бы _взять меня_ на обед, – хитро ответил Стайлз, поглаживая свой член под тонкой тканью. – Но теперь я думаю, что тебе придётся повременить, пока не вернёшься домой, где я буду ждать тебя – тёплый и сонный в твоей кровати.  
  
– Ты дьявол. Это единственное объяснение, – проворчал Дерек, завёл машину и выехал со стоянки. – Моя смена заканчивается в полночь. И лучше тебе быть смазанным и готовым в 12:05.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся, и Дереку вполне достаточно было такой гарантии.


End file.
